Hangover
by Dream-Catcher45
Summary: Hungover Cassandra is carried back to the Annex by Jacob Stone and he puts it upon himself to nurse her back to health. Takes place right before they leave the club in 2x07. Review and let me know if I should continue! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Cassandra had never felt this physical effect until today. Sure, the headaches could get quite bad due to her _brain grape_ , but this just might actually be worse. She never went out clubbing before and quite frankly, after this experience, she wasn't really sure she ever wanted to again.

Her hangover was almost instant when Ezekiel finished the picture of Colonel Eve Baird that was actually made up of many images of Dorian Gray. After Baird left to go chase the current enemy, Cassandra couldn't do anything but to hang over Ezekiel Jones, her fellow Librarian in training. Most of the actual effects were slowly going away, other than her hangover which continued to send waves of pain to her head. She couldn't help but slowly sink down to the ground, resting her head on the desk of Dorian Gray and covering her eyes that seemed to be oversensitive to light.

A short while later, Colonel Baird and Jenkins appeared and saw a very hungover Cassandra on the ground with Ezekiel doing his best to help his friend by having turned off most of the lights in the room.

"Cassandra, how are you feeling?" Eve asked as she and Jenkins approached them.

"Please, stop screaming! It hurts too much..." Cassandra replied in a whisper. Baird and Ezekiel got on either side of Cassandra and slowly lifted her from the ground, while she moaned in protest of the movement.

"Come on Cassandra, let's get you back to the Annex," were Jenkin's first words since him and Colonel Baird entered the room.

"We can get something to eat when we get back. It might make you feel better! How about tacos?" Ezekiel said, trying to comfort Cassandra as they moved towards the elevator to take them back downstairs.

Cassie did her best to block out all the noise as they walked through the club. She was still being helped along by Ezekiel and Eve when they reached the door. Most of the people waiting to get inside were gone now, either in the actual club or they gave up and decided to go home. Cassie had no idea what time it was, but she guessed it was probably around 2 or 3 in the morning. Her mind tried to calculate how long they had been in there, but this immediately shot pain through her head, almost sending her to the ground.

"Cassie!" she heard a voice say loudly. It was a familiar voice. Warm, but worry evident in the speech.

At this point, Cassandra was on the edge of consciousness and unconsciousness. The world seemed like it was spinning and there was no way she could stop it, no mathematical equation could stop the rotation that she was seeing. Then everything went dark.

She was moving somehow, but she wasn't in control. She was swaying slowly. Cassie tried to open her eyes, but the light was too much and she immediately closed them again. Trying to extend her arms a bit to get a feel of where she was, she touched a firm object that seemed to be holding her close. She finally realized someone was carrying her.

She continued to feel around, realizing that the firm object was a chest and the upper abdominal area of a man. She blushed, but she doubted it could be visible, already feeling her face was flushed from her hangover. She could feel the muscles contracting as her carrier breathed in and out. Inhaling and exhaling.

The side of her head was resting against the man's upper chest and in the crook of his neck while the back of her head seemed to rest against the man's slightly bulging biceps. She moved a bit in his arms and she could feel the muscles tense reflexively.

"Easy now darlin' we are almost back to the annex," the words presented themselves with a slight accent. The words were warm and soft.

 _Jake. Jacob Stone is carrying me._

"Jacob?" she whispered into his neck, taking the time to let her senses take in the form and smell of the man carrying her. She smelled his cologne that she was used to smelling when they were on their missions, but under his cologne she smelled summer smells that often presented themselves when she was in Stone's presence. She breathed in deeply.

"Yeah, it's me Cassie," the voice was faint to her ears as the waves of pain began to wrack her brain again. She grabbed a piece of his shirt and clung to it for dear life.

"It hurts, Jake."

"I know darlin' just hold on to me, we are walking into the annex now. You'll be okay."

His words faded into oblivion and she seemed to follow them. Darkness consumed her once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Cassandra woke up to the same pain from earlier, only this time is was not as intense, allowing her to open her eyes without too much pain. She struggled to remember what happened, her mind still foggy and unfocused. She slowly began to make a list of what she remembered in her head.

 _Her first time at a club. Photos of people. Purple rhinos. Dorian Gray. Colonel Baird chasing him. Pain._

She winced slightly, remembering how instant the pain had struck her, but then continued with her list.

 _Eve and Ezekiel helping her leave the club. Darkness._

That was all she could remember at the moment, everything still seemed a blur. As she continued to try and gather her memories, she suddenly felt another pain on her hand.

"Ouch," she said, instinctively pulling her hand to her chest, opening her eyes that she hadn't realized she closed once again when making her list.

"Hey, you're all right, Cassie. Give me back your hand."

 _Jacob?_

She turned her head to see Jacob and his slightly outstretched hand. Cassandra was confused by this and she was about to ask why when another wave of pain shot through her hand and she winced.

"Your hand has been cut pretty deep," Jacob said with a scowl on his face, examining her cut. Eve and Jenkins explained everything that happened to Cassandra and how they overall ended up defeating Dorian Gray. With the thought of the man who had given the cut to Cassie, his scowl deepened even more.

"Damn that Dorian," Jake whispered to himself. He could feel himself fuming with pent up rage. His thoughts running rampage through his mind.

 _How dare someone do this to Cassie?! You should've been there to protect her, Stone! You're supposed to always be there to catch her when she falls!_

Cassandra slowly examined her hand, remembering that Dorian had cut himself, therefore cutting her. She was filled with so much adrenaline, she almost forgot about the cut. Cassie looked back up at Jacob and suddenly remembered something.

 _Jake was the one who carried me back to the annex!_

She blushed then turned her head back to her cut, hoping Jake wouldn't notice the change in color of her cheeks. Cassandra remembered the feeling of being held close to his body, safe within his strong arms. Arms that were strong enough to work on an oil rig, but gentle enough to safely and carefully examine pieces of art work that were dear to him.

When she was sure that her blush had faded, she turned back to Stone, putting her hand gently back into his so that he could continue to examine the deep cut of her hand. Right before she did this, however, she noticed the scowl on his face, clearly angry or upset.

"Jacob," she said suddenly, trying to talk as quiet as she possibly could for her head was still aching from her hangover, compliments of Dorian Gray. She huffed at her own internal mention of the name. She looked back up at Jake who seemed to be drawn out of his thoughts, now looking at her with soft eyes, but a small scowl still lingered upon his handsome face, as he wrapped her hand with a clean bandage.

"Are you mad at me?" her voice soft, almost seeming upset. That's when Jake's heart melted almost instantly, his scowl completely vanishing from his features.

 _She thinks I'm mad at her._

"No, of course not, darlin,'"

"Then why do you seem upset?" she spoke quietly, closing her eyes for a moment, the light suddenly causing her another wave of pain within her head. When Jake started to speak, she opened them again, locking her eyes with his.

"I'm just mad at myself. And that damn Dorian," his scowl slightly returning, but not as much as before.

"Why?"

"Because he hurt you Cassie!" he said, raising his voice slightly, his emotions taking control of him.

"Understandable. I would be furious if he hurt any of you, too, but why are you upset with yourself? You weren't even there."

"That's exactly the point, Cassie!" he said, "I wasn't there! I couldn't protect you! I'm always there to catch you when you fall, but I wasn't this time and I almost lost you for it," he exclaimed, trying his best to keep eye contact with her, but he had to look away when he said his last sentence, tears welling up in his eyes, but he blinked them away. Anger once again found its way back to him. Anger for Dorian. Anger for himself. He clenched his fists after he let go of Cassie's hand, and stood up. He began to pace the room, his entire body tense with rage.

Cassandra took this moment to sit up slowly from where she was laying, her head slightly spinning, but she quickly got it under control. She took that moment to watch Jacob Stone pace the room, jaw and fists clenched, looking like he would punch a wall any minute. She slowly stood and made her way over to the fuming genius.

 _How can he blame himself for this?_

Jake was about to turn around and continue his pacing when he found Cassandra stopped right in front of him. Her eyes were slightly squinted, from sadness or from her head pains, Jacob didn't know, but his mind immediately went blank when she softly placed her hand on his cheek, stopping his thoughts completely.

In that moment it seemed all time stood still and Cassandra's baby blue eyes stared into Jacob's.

"Jake," she paused for a moment, noticing the fear in his eyes.

 _Had he really been that scared to lose me? I thought not trusting me meant that he didn't care for me, at least not like the way I care for him…_

"You can't blame yourself for this…Besides, I'm fine now," she said, giving him a slight smile, trying to prove she was fine. She noticed him glancing down at her hurt hand.

"This will heal, Jake, and my hangover won't last forever. I'm still here, ready to go on our next mission to save the world," she smiled again, "After all, we haven't saved the world twice before Friday yet!" she giggled slightly, noticing Jacob grin slightly. He brought his hand up and placed it on top of hers that still resided on his cheek. He gently squeezed her uninjured hand and then slowly brought it down for him to hold it with both hands. He held her hand for a few moments before he began to speak once more.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

"You can't be there every time I fall, Jake. You have to realize that."

"That doesn't mean I ain't gonna try, darlin" he said with a smile on his lips, slowly guiding her by her hand back over to where she was initially laying.

Before she laid down, she slowly brought her hand up to his cheek again, holding him in place, then she slowly raised herself on her tip toes and placed a sweet, gentle kiss on his cheek that her hand wasn't occupying.

"Thank you for taking care of me," she said as she laid back down, trying to get some rest.

Jacob's gaze found the floor after this, attempting to hide his slight blush that appeared on his cheeks. After his initial shock, he placed a blanket over Cassandra before heading over to a desk where he could do his work and keep an eye on Cassandra at the same time.


End file.
